Silent Warrior
by Taccora
Summary: see inside for summary; wouldn't fit
1. summary

  
  
**Silent Warrior**

    Harry Potter, the savior of the magical world, has disappeared shortly after first arriving at the Dursley's doorstep. What happens when he appears at Hogwarts 15 years later?   


  
01 02 

  
  
  
  



	2. silent 01

**Silent Warrior**

**Chapter 1**

    Harry picked up his bags and left the dojo that had been his home for the last fifteen years. He had already said goodbye to Kenchin, the nineteen-year-old mage who had become the brother he never had. 

    Harry appeariated to King's Cross Station, which happened to be a long way from Japan. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting wide leg cotton pants (kimono) and a wrap around jade green shirt. On his feet was a pair of wooden shoes that weren't visible because of the large pants he wore. His green eyes sparkled with knowledge and wisdom, clearly visible from his glasses free face. His incredibly long black hair had become attainable as he had gotten older so he kept it in a ponytail. 

    He had two enormous trunks with him. One held his clothes and the other held his weapons and supplies. He quickly crossed the barrier that led to platform 9¾ and boarded the maroon train. He moved through the halls until he got to an empty compartment. He placed his bags on the overhead space and sat down on the queen-sized bed provided. 

    While in Japan Harry learned several different ways of magic when he studied with Kenchin and his father. Harry absorbed what they taught him as well as Kenchin's musical interest. Kenchin loved rock and put Harry on to music by Linkin' Park and Bon Jovi. He took his CD player out of her pocked and started to play his Hybrid Theory CD. 

    Harry sat on the bed, listening to music, and watched the scenery flow past. He was glad that he had locked the door to his compartment when he heard some girl asking about a frog from the compartment across from his. Harry had never been a morning person so he took off the large green shirt that hid his true physique and laid down the bed, bare-chested, and went to sleep.   
  
**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Hours later Harry was awakened by the cart lady telling him that they have reached their destination. He stretched, put his shirt and went to get his bags only to notice that they were no longer inside the compartment. He didn't stress it because he looked outside and noticed the grand castle of Hogwarts, which was rumored to be the safest place in the world. 

    He opened the door and walked out of the now empty train where he was met with a friendly looking giant who asked, "Are you the transfer student?" 

     "Hai," Harry answered unconsciously aware that he didn't answer in English. 

     "Come this way then," the giant responded. 

    Harry rode in an empty boat across the lake towards Hogwarts. He absorbed his surroundings and was immediately intrigued by the dark forest whose border was inhabited by a hut. When the boats hit the dock Harry stood steadily and stepped onto the grass covered ground and walked into the large building. As soon as he got into the entrance hall he was stopped by a stern witch. He stood still as the woman waited for the other students to walk into the castle. 

     "Follow me," the lady spoke as she led them to a pair of doors. 

    The doors blew open and Harry walked in behind the witch while ignoring the curious glares he was getting. The older witch walked to the head table and picked p a long scroll and gasped at the name that was on top of the list. 

     "Students…teachers…we have a new transfer student who will be getting sorted first this evening," the older witch started, "Harry Potter," she called. 

    Harry moved from his spot and made his way to the freshly produced chair that had an old black hat on top of it. He picked up the hat, sat down on the stool, and placed the hat on top of his head. 

     'Um…Bottousai. You're a difficult one, you are. You could do well in Slytherin for you are cunning, a natural killer, and are yearning to prove yourself but you are also good hearted and brave. You would fight viciously for what you believe in. I think you would do best in…' "GRYFFINDOR!" 

    The whole Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. Harry just raised a curious eyebrow and went to a somewhat secluded part of the table and sat down. 

     "Hey mate," an eager guy spoke. 

     "Hello," Harry responded in his naturally deep voice. 

     "Are you really Harry Potter?" asked a somewhat timid red headed girl. 

    "Yes," Harry replied as he looked in her beautiful blue eyes, "Are who are you?" 

     "Ginny…Ginny Weasley," she answered. 

     "If you're THE Harry Potter then where are your glasses? Every book I've read said he's worn glasses," a bushy haired brunette said accusingly. 

     "Since you know so much about me why don't you tell me how long it has been since the author of the book has seen me," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

    The girl blushed and spluttered a bit. "Exactly," Harry responded. 

    After the 1st years were sorted everyone started to eat. Harry, not being a big eater, had a small version that he finished quickly before he stood and walked over to the headmaster. 

     "Excuse me but I wish to speak with you, that I do," Harry said to Dumbledore who motioned for Harry to come up to him. 

    Harry leaned towards the mans ear and said, "I don't think it wise for me to share a room with the other children, that I do not. I have very dangerous reflexes and I don't think it wise to be around children." 

    Dumbledore looked at him before nodding and telling Harry to pick a password for his room, which was behind a picture of a young Godric in the Gryffindor common room. He said that Harry would be the only one able to activate the password. 

    As dinner ended the different house prefects gathered their housemates and directed them to their house. Harry lagged behind his housemates, making sure not to get too close to anyone. 

     "For those who don't know I'm Hermione Granger and I'm a 6th year prefect. This year's password is 'lighthearted'," Hermione said. 

    The picture of a fat lady in a pink dress swung open and revealed a magnificent scarlet and gold lobby sized living room that was fully furnished with plush furniture. The prefects showed the first years to their dorm rooms while telling them to go to sleep while the older students stayed in the common room and caught up with their friends. 

    Harry looked around the room until he spotted a portrait of an eighteen-year-old looking Godric Gryffindor. Harry kept that in mind as he sat in a large armchair in front of the blazing fire. Harry unconsciously called the fire unto him making a fire lady appear within the jumping flames. Harry let his essence connect to the fire, not knowing that the fire was feeding his need to kill. The need to become the Bottousai once again ran strongly through his veins. He used his strong will to push down his urges as he felt someone walking towards him. 

    He looked up to see Hermione walked towards him. "You should go to bed Harry. Tomorrow will be a very long day," Hermione ordered more so then suggested. 

     "I will go to sleep when I am ready. That I will," Harry responded before turning his gaze back to the red-orange heat. 

     "You do as you wish yet you should know that arrogance is not a virtue," Hermione stated before she turned. 

     "You give advice that you yourself do not use," Harry started while effectively shocking her and drawing the attention of the remaining Gryffindors, "and you judge without knowing. Is that not a useless virtue?" 

    With that said Harry stood and walked over to the portrait of Godric. He silently activated the password and left the common room. He walked into his temporary home and observed his surroundings. The flat had a comfortably large living room, a small kitchen, a large fully stocked library, a bathroom that looked as if belonged to a five star hotel, and a large bedroom with his trunks sitting on the side of the bed. 

    He opened his first trunk and took out his clothes and placed them neatly in the drawers as well as closets. When everything in his first trunk was put up he went to the bathroom and took a shower. **

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Harry woke up early the next morning and took a scalding hot shower before brushing his teeth. He brushed his hair into a ponytail, leaving his chin length bangs to cover his scar. He put on his oils before slipping on a pair of black boxers and white socks. He put on a pair of black cotton wide legged pants (kimono), a jungle green wrap around shirt with black shoes on his feet. 

    He opened his second trunk where he had his weapons, wands, and school material. He took out the things he would need for the day then picked out which wand he wanted to use. He chose his fourteen inch ebony wood wand that was laced with a silver phoenix feather, two strands of a warrior imperial unicorn, and a bit of his essence with a point of a flawless emerald. 

    He used the wand to shrink his school supplies and placed it into his pocket before leaving his room. It was six in the morning and he suspected that most people were just getting up because the first class didn't start for another hour and a half. 

    He made his way through the building into the Great Hall, which was relatively empty. He sat in the seat he sat in the day before and started eating. As soon as he finished eating the other students made their way through the double doors and made their way to the correct tables. 

     "Good morning Harry," Ginny greeted him. 

     "Good morning to you too Miss Ginny," Harry responded as he drunk his water. 

    Ginny had changed her seating and sat next to Harry whose attitude intrigued her. She filled her plate and began to eat. Harry caught every look that came his way but pretended as if he was unaware. When the bell rung he stood and left the Great Hall in search for Transfiguration, which happened to be a double class with the Ravenclaws.   
  


next   
back home 


	3. silent 02

**Silent Warrior**

**Chapter 2**

    Harry sat himself in the back of the Transfiguration class. Apparently this year they would be learning whether or not they had an animangus form and use the year to complete the transformation. Harry had already achieved the title Animangus Master, meaning that he could change into any animal he wanted without much thought. 

    He took out his wand and enlarged the materials he would need for this class and placed them in front of him. He knew that whatever he did caused a scene and he understood why but he still wished it didn't happen at all, let alone so often. 

    McGonagall transformed from her cat form and took roll. Everyone was on time so there were no points taken away or detentions given out. She surveyed the room for a moment before she said, "Today we will be starting your animangus training. I will be calling you down here one by one to find out what you should be." 

    McGonagall went down the list until she got to one Mr. Potter. So far only 1/3 of the students had the potential to become an animangus. Hermione Granger as well as a few Ravenclaws turned into an owl, while others turned into non-magical creatures or nothing at all. 

     "Harry Potter," she called. 

    Harry didn't get up. He just sighed and said, "I've already achieved my animangus form." 

     "Really?" McGonagall asked surprised. 

     "Hai," Harry answered. 

     "Are you registered?" McGonagall asked. 

     "No," Harry answered truthfully. 

     "That's illegal Potter," McGonagall reprimanded. 

    Harry smiled, showing his perfect pearly white teeth and said, "But you forget that I don't live in Britain so I don't really go by their ministry." 

     "Very well Mr. Potter. Come up here and transform into your animangus form." 

    Harry placed his wand on top of his textbook and walked up to the front of the class. He took a deep breath and thought about the Black Panther and he felt himself shrink. He opened his eyes to see the flabbergasted and jealous looks from the other students in the room. 

    He was about to change back to his original form when he felt a dark aura coming from his left. He lifted his head and sniffed the air on his right and pounced to the left. Harry snarled as the deformed mouse tried to run. Harry ignored the now scared students and pounced on top of the mouse and held it captive between his paws then changed back to his human form with the mouse firmly in his grip. 

    Harry turned to the surprised Professor McGonagall and asked, "May I please see Headmaster Dumbledore?" 

     "I don't see the need to see the Headmaster for just a mouse," McGonagall replied. 

     "This is not just a mouse. It is a wizard in their animangus form," Harry replied lowly. 

     "If what you say is true than it would be wise to see the Headmaster," McGonagall replied. 

    Harry tightened his grip as he made his way to the Headmaster's office when he passed the dueling classroom where Ginny Weasley stood alone practicing her sword technique. Apparently this was her free class and he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. 

    It was something about the red (almost brunette) headed girl with her clear ice blue eyes that called out to him. With her long hair in a high ponytail and her baggy clothes that allowed her to move freely and her advanced fighting skills with her petite form that carried very feminine curves made the Bottousai in him want to be released. 

    He shrugged and continued to make his way to the Headmaster's office. He closed his eyes and searched for the source of the door's magic and his eyes snapped open when he found the security code and said, "Sugar Quill." 

    The gargoyle moved to the side and Harry made his way up the stairs. He then knocked twice, letting the Headmaster know he was there. The door swung open to show the headmaster and a raggedy dog. 

     "Is there something you needed?" Dumbledore asked. 

    Harry said nothing as he presented the mouse to the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked a bit surprised as he took the rat out and forced it to return back to its human form. A fat bald headed man was presented causing the dog to snarl. 

     "I'll be going," Harry said as Dumbledore called the aurors.   
  
**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Harry sat in the back of the Potions room with his materials spread neatly. Snape stood at the front of the class and did the roll. When he came to Harry's name he said, "Harry Potter…our resident celebrity. Tell me Potter, what is the key ingredient in the Polly Juice potion?" 

     "Something with the persons DNA on it. Preferably a lock of hair that was pulled from the root," Harry replied. 

    Professor Snape looked somewhat angry that Harry got it right but started to assign work to his students. Harry knew that his new professor didn't like him but that was alright because he didn't like him either.   
  
**

¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    It was a bit past lunch and it was the last class of the day. It was an elective meant for students from year three and up. It was dueling and Harry had decided to use his own sword. It was the third course of dueling, which meant everyone was experienced. Both Professor Snape and Professor Lupin taught the class. 

    Harry had gained a small list of enemies who disliked him because of who he was. He knew who each and everyone of them were since they were in Slytherin. Harry sat down at the edge of the wall as the teachers argued about what would be taught. 

    Harry closed his eyes and started to meditate and although he didn't acknowledge the person who sat down next to him, he knew who it was. He would know Miss Ginny anywhere because her ki signature was so expressive that it couldn't be anyone but her. 

     "Professor Lupin and I have decided to have a tournament to show where you are. All of you should be around the same level because you have been granted permission to take this course. Take a sheet of parchment and write down the names of the people you wish to duel with," Professor Snape said. 

     "Miss Ginny?" Harry started, surprising Ginny. 

     "Yes Harry?" she responded. 

     "May I have a piece of parchment and a quill?" Harry asked. 

     "Yes. Hold on a minute," Ginny said as she looked through her back and took out two sheets of paper and two pens. 

    As soon as Harry got his paper her wrote: 

    Harry Potter   
        1st – Draco Malfoy   
        2nd – Vincent Crabbe   
        3rd – Gregory Goyle   
        4th – Pansy Parkinson 

    Once he finished listing the names of the people he wanted to duel, he folded the paper and gave it to Professor Snape. Snape arched his eyebrows when he saw only Slytherin's on his list. _I think I will give him his wish._

    After everyone's papers were turned in Snape and Lupin started picking out partners. Hermione went first against some Ravenclaw boy who beat her in History grades. Harry watched as the two fought with minimal skill. He felt eyes on him and turned to see Draco staring at him with an evil smirk. 

    Hermione's fight ended in her opponent's favor and she reluctantly sat back down next to Ron as Professor Lupin yelled, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!" 

    Draco sauntered up to the ring confidently as Harry slowly cut his way through the crowd. Draco walked to the table and picked up the sword he always used. 

    Harry stood in front of Draco and took off his bracelet that held a charm that looked like a sword then whispered 'engorgio.' The sword lengthened until all that was left of the charm was the legendary sward of the Bottousai. Harry slipped his want into the sword before putting it into his sheath and stood straight. 

     "Begin!" Snape yelled with an overly satisfied smile on his face. 

    Draco charged Harry and Harry Looked up and Draco stopped. No longer were Harry's eyes it's normal green. They were now a gleaming silver. 

     "What's wrong Draco? I thought this is what you wanted. I thought you wanted your chance against me. Are you going to change now or am I going to be the one on the offensive point?" Harry asked. 

    Draco just stood there frozen solid while Harry withdrew his sword from its sheath. He chuckled at Draco before disappearing and appearing right in front of Draco and hit him hard in the throat with the handle of the sword. Draco fell to the floor gasping for breath as he clutched his throat. 

     "I thin you need a few more lessons before you can even fight me at my first level," Harry said as he left the stage. 

    Hermione rushed to Harry as Draco was sent to the nurse. "How did you appariate in here? You're not supposed to be able to do that in this school," Hermione replied. 

     "Who said I appariated?" Harry responded as he moved back to his spot next to Ginny. 

     "How did you learn to fight like that?" Ginny asked. 

     "Training Miss Ginny," Harry replied as the tournament proceeded. 

    About twenty minutes later Harry found himself back inside the ring only this time he was fighting a seventh year Ravenclaw named Henry Rolando. Harry searched through the guys psyche and he became serious when he saw that the boy was one of Voldemort's junior death eaters. 

     "What are the rules for this duel?" Harry asked, as he made sure his hair shielded his eyes. 

     "Anything goes as long as there is no death," Professor Lupin replied. 

    Harry smirked and waited until Snape yelled, "Begin!" 

    Harry lifted his head and his eyes were revealed. Henry just smiled as he did a few tricks with his sword. "Is that how you beat Malfoy? By changing you eye color? You need to do better than that! Finite Incantem." 

    Henry looked a little confused when Harry's eye color didn't revert to green but stayed the silver as he removed his sword from its sheath. Once he had his sword out his eyes gained flecks of red. 

     "Oh Shit!" people screamed in the audience. 

    The Bottousai in Harry was dying to get out. He ignored it intentionally so that he wouldn't show all his skill but to also prevent himself from killing the boy. Harry ran quickly over to the boy and swung his sword several times as he muttered a Japanese spell that had the effect of using a stunner. 

    Henry stood still as his tattered and ripped clothes fell from his body to reveal the dark mark on his left arm. Professor Lupin immediately grabbed the boy and led him to the Headmaster's office. 

     "Mr. Potter…it seems as if we have underestimated you. Why don't we give you a bit of a challenge? Miss Weasley? Please join us in the center of the stage," Professor Snape replied as Harry's eyes returned to green. 

    Ginny made the short distance to the stage, mentally preparing herself for the battle that was about to occur. Ginny walked over to the weapons table where she picked up her sword. Once it was comfortably in her hand she walked over to Harry and stopped in front of him. 

    Harry looked at her curiously before putting his sword back into its sheath. Ginny crouched low in her starting position and waited for the cue to begin. When Snape yelled for them to begin Ginny charged Harry. Harry stood still knowing that Ginny wouldn't actually hit him. 

    When Ginny paused her sword was poised at his neck so that the tip of the knife was at his Adam's apple. Harry sniffed the air, becoming aroused. It seemed as if Ginny was emitting a different scent that was getting to him. Her sent was calling out to the Bottousai in him…asking to be claimed. 

    Harry backed up and walked a few inches to the left as his eyes changed from green to silver. A smirk appeared on his face as he ran quickly behind her and sniffed her neck before kissing it gently. 

     "Mine," he said clearly before snatching her sword and swung his sword and placed it firmly at her neck so that she could feel the cold metal on her neck. 

     "I think I've won," Harry said as he gave he back her sword. 

     "Were you trained Mr. Potter?" Snape asked in a curious tone. 

     "Hai," Harry answered before leaving the stage. 

     "I think you are excused for the day," Severus replied. 

     "I'll see you Miss Ginny," Harry said while giving her a quick look.   
  


next   
back home 


End file.
